Venom/MvC:I
Venom makes his long-awaited return in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite as a downloadable character. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite .]] While Venom has yet to make a physical appearance himself, the Symbiote plays a large part in the story as a source of power for Jedah and Dormammu. Jedah at some point use the Symbiote on a monster (presumably from Monster Hunter) transforming it into a Symbiote-enfused parasyte (that looks very similar to Venom) and summons it to fight the heroes. Black Suit Spider-Man also makes an appearance as an antagonist after Chris accidentally shots a Rocket Launcher on Symbiote, causing the liquid spills onto Spider-Man, controlling his body while fighting the monster, which does lead to the very likely possibility of Venom making an appearance later on. Venom has been confirmed as a playable downloadable character for the game on September 18th, 2017, one day before the release of Infinite. He was released on December 5th, 2017 alongside Winter Soldier and Black Widow. Changes from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * New Moves: Venom Glide, Venom Barrel, Venom Trap, Venom Bash (Level 3 Hyper Combo) * New Standing LK animation * New Standing HP animation ** Original Standing HP is now a command move and cause crumple * Original Air HP and Air HK is replaced with new animations, air side uppercut and air side downward kick respective * Air MK is now a command move for HP * New Standing HK animation * Air Venom Fang only cause Ground Bounce against juggle. * Venom Web can now be used in the air, similar way as Spider-Man’s Maximum Spider-Man. * Symbiote Shield removed and replaced with normal guard due to texture change difficulties on Venom’s costume and the timing to develop Eddie Brock’s model. Quotes Character Select * "We'll crush anyone who gets in our way!" * "Ha ha ha! Let the fun times begin!" * "Don't worry, we won't eat you! For now..." * "Don't mention Spider-Man's name! We despise him..." ''(Avengers as teammate) * ''"Heh heh..." * "You don't have any powers. Stick behind us weakling!" (Chris as teammate) * "Here, kitty kitty... come out and play!" (Black Panther as teammate) * "That's a big weapon, girlie. Watch where you point it!" ''(Monster Hunter as teammate) Intros * ''"We are Venom!" * "Who are you calling Spider-Man!? We are Venom!" * "So many snacks... so little time." * "No matter who our opponent is, we'll crush them!" * "Don't be scared, let's be friends! Ha ha ha!" * "I would be ten times the Avenger that the cursed spider was." (Avenger as teammate) * "Don't get greedy villain! They're ours to eat!" (Villain as teammate) * "We've been looking forward to this, Spider! You have much to pay for!" (VS. Spider-Man) * "You talk too much Stark! Be quiet! Or we'll eat you too..." (VS. Iron Man) * "You will never be half the photographer we were!" (VS. Frank West) * "We've never eaten a demon before. How do you taste?" (VS. Demonic characters) * "We do not hate you, but we will still crush you!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Disgusting! Your two minds are awashed in chaos!" (VS. Ultron Omega) * "Purple one! We remember you... Now, we will destroy you!" ''(VS. Thanos) Victory * ''"You were not a challenge! Give us more worthy prey!" Victory Text * "We kill those who DESERVE it-- THAT'S more fun!" * "With great power comes great fun!" * "Hate to dine and dash, but we've got lots of prey to catch!" * "Quiet! We never talk to our dinner!" * "Ha ha ha! If we had sympathy, we wouldn't waste it on you!" * "A meal is a meal-- even if it tastes a little rotten!" * "Beat it, hero! We don't need savin'!" * "What gives, girlie? You're no spider!" (To females) * "We live for moments like these, beating you down like the spineless weakling you are, Parker!" (To Spider-Man) * 'We sense consciousness in that arm! Are you two symbiotic?' (To Spencer) * "Blech! You taste like motor oil!" (To Ultron) * 'Come on! Over already? We still want to play!' Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite